¿Perchè Non?
by Panshaaa
Summary: Un cambio no le hace mal a nadie ¿cierto? RomaSpa Lemmon


**Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^**

**~_Advertencia: _**Lemmon

**~Parejas:** Italia RomanoxEspaña―LovinoxAntonio **_en ese orden - _**Meción FrancisxMatthew Y GilbertxRoderich

**~Nota: **Este Fic de verdad me dio problemas pero no por falta de inspiracion, si no que me daban ataques de verguenza / Mi amanta querida es consiente y segui el consejo y tecnica que ella me recomendo _¡Grazie mille amore mio! _**-Soy la patas negras :)-**. Ya dejo de dar lata. Disfruten~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Perchè non?<strong>_

―¿Qué?

―así como escuchas bastardo―no corrió la mirada en ningún momento

―¿P-pero Lovi p-porque así tan de repente?―estaba anonadado ¿acaso escucho bien?

―Eres un país liberal Antonio, no veo porque te afecta tanto lo que te pregunte―enmarco una ceja demostrando así su incertidumbre.

―¿a que viene todo esto Lovi?¿ya no te gusta como te lo hago?―pregunto un tanto triste por el posible descontento.

―no saques conclusiones estúpidas Antonio―no pensaba cambiar de opinión y lucharía por lo que le propuso al ibérico.

Se encontraban en el living de la enorme casa del país mayor, Lovino se encontraba cruzado de piernas y brazos, un rostro sereno dándole un aire soberbio, su comúnmente ceño fruncido avía desaparecido. Al contrario de Antonio que tanto su mirada como su rostro trasmitía todo el desconcierto y asombro que Italia Romano le estaba causando. El italiano solo observa como su novio se toca el rostro preocupado frunciendo poco a poco el ceño, al parecer la propuesta no le callo del todo bien al español.

―Antonio ¿Por qué te afecta tanto un cambio de posiciones?

―¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? ¿Fue Francis acaso?―se levanto bruscamente―lo llamare para verificar.

Ignoro los gritos y reclamos de su novio italiano y camino a paso rápido casi corriendo directo a su cuarto, hablaría si es posible con todos los países habidos por haber para descubrir quien fue el imbécil, porque es un imbécil el que allá hecho pensar a si a su Lovino. Llegando a la pieza de ambos busco entre todo el desorden su celular para empezar rápido la búsqueda del idiota ese.

―¡España!―resonó el grito del sureño que lo seguía―Cálmate un puto momento y escúchame ¡maldición!―genial, el bastardo ya logro sacarlo de sus casillas.

―pero Lovino, no entiendo porque quieres cambiar de posiciones ¿ya no te gusta como es él jefe en la cama?―el solo pensar que su amado novio esta insatisfecho lo pone depresivo

―¿Podrías _per favore _dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas y calmarte?―lo miro enfadado―siéntate y escúchame ¿_capisce?_―ordeno molesto.

―Suspiro―esta bien―obedeció a su italiano y sin reclamar se sentó en el extremo superior de la cómoda cama.

―¿te calmaste?―inquirió a lo que recibió un asentimiento español―¿me dejaras hablar sin interrumpirme y sacando _stupidas_ conclusiones?―Antonio dudo un poco pero luego asintió.

Lovino frotando sus sienes se acomodo en el otro extremo de la cama y soltó un pesado suspiro, se volteo asía su novio _spagnolo_ y lo miro un tanto molesto.

―bastardo primero que nada no es porque este insatisfecho ni nada por el estilo―desvió la vista―tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que las cosas que tu me haces sentir, solo lo consigues tú.―el español se ruborizo ante la confesión de su amado― pero me puse a pensar en lo que hablabas con tus amigos la otra vez… ¡y no es porque te este espiando ni nada por el estilo!―se defendió inmediatamente sonrosándose levemente―pase por hay y no lo pude evitar oír.

_~°~Flash Back~°~_

_Lovino se dirigía a la cocina por un tomate, mejor dos. De regreso escucho al "Bad Friends Trio"_―_rodo los ojos_―_Trio de idiotas les quedaba a las mil maravillas, conversando, no era un metiche ni una de esas viejas intrusas pero la conversación tenia temas bastantes interesantes._

―_aah~ mon petit Matty, el si que es cariñoso conmigo_―menciono mientras se arreglaba los cabellos dorados―_Además sabe complacerme de todas las formas_―un rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas―_y claro yo a él, lo complazco de las formas mas deliciosas que se puedan imaginar._

―_Pues el señorito podrido no se queda atrás_―señalo Gilbert―_ustedes pueden ver que la mayor parte del tiempo pasamos peleando, pero en las noches las cosas son diferentes_―cerro los ojos posando su mano en su mentón haciendo memoria de las candentes noches de pasión con su amado austriaco―_el asombroso Gilbert lo hace tan genial que el señorito siempre queda pidiendo otra vuelta y como buen prusiano que soy, no se lo niego sin contar que en las noches es donde mas cariñoso se pone_―reía con sorna ― _no para de decir lo mucho que ama al grandioso ore-sama._

Lovino se ruborizo pensando que era el turno de Antonio para hablar, tenia planeado algo para cada situación, si al idiota se le ocurría hablar de mas entraría y sacaría a patadas a los amigos de su _stupido_ novio y luego lo golpearía hasta que le de hambre, si la situación era que el español se lograba controlar con el tema (o al menos controlar la lengua) le haría una rica pizza.

―_Pues mi Lovi~ también es muy cariñoso conmigo, a su manera_―rio un tanto nervioso y el italiano se entristeció un poco ¿tan descariñado es?―_claro esta que cuando hacemos el amor las cosas son diferentes pues nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos el uno a otro_―Italia del Sur se sobresalto al escuchar eso―_pero me gustaría que me demostrara que me ama de la misma forma que yo lo amo a él, yo se que el expresarse para mi Lovi es muy difícil, pero no es imposible_―Vargas entristeció mas de lo que ya estaba―_solo me gustaría que me demostrara que me quiere no solo en la cama sino que en la vida diaria._―finalizo el hispano.

―_pues mon amour Antonio tendrás que esperar bastante, pues el día que tu pequeño sea cariñoso lo veo lejano_― dijo Francis.

Romano se fue en silencio a su habitación con esa idea dándole vuelta en la cabeza, el era cariñoso "a su manera" (No te mientas Romanito~), pero lo que mas le molesto no fue el que estuviera hablando temas de pareja que deberían quedarse entre ellos, sino el que todo fuera verdad. España no tiene problemas en estar recordándole constantemente lo mucho que lo ama, que siempre se quedara a su lado y que por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo, todo lo contrario a él que sin contar que lo trata terriblemente mal nunca le ha dicho o demostrado que lo quiere, nunca le a dicho "_Ti amo Antonino" _y no se ha molestado en decírselo hasta ahora.

Llegando a la habitación se tiro con todo el peso en la cama, mientras observaba el infinito techo miles de preguntas y hechos cruzaban por su mente.

Sabe que todos los seres humanos (en este caso países) tenemos limites y que el bastardo no seria la excepción, talvez un día no muy lejano se canse de la actitud suya y deje de quererlo. Lovino es inteligente y siempre esta un paso adelantado aunque muchas veces no lo demuestre, sabe que esa probabilidad no es imposible incluso la ve bastante cercana. ¡_Maledizione_! ¿Porque se le dificulta tanto expresarse y el _stupido_ _spagnolo_ lo hace ver tan sencillo? Antonio tiene el don de declararse sin dificultades, demuestra sus sentimientos con palabras y _hechos_, mas hechos diría él―pensamiento que le causo un fuerte sonrojo―¡era un italiano por la _merda!_ Los mejores amantes del mundo, los que tienen unas excelentes críticas y todo eso. Listo, estaba decidido. Si no podía manifestarle sus sentimientos abiertamente al bastardo con palabras, lo haría con hechos.

_~°~Fin Flash Back~°~_

―Lovino―España estaba anonadado―¿Tú quieres demostrarme que me quieres?

―¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?―alzo una ceja mostrando su molestia

―¡NO! No es eso, te he escuchado atentamente y me sorprende el hecho de que quieras demostrar tus sentimientos al Jefe―sonrió alegre

―¿ves? Te dije que no sacaras conclusiones apresuradas

―¡Mi Lovi~~!―se le lanzo al país menor en un efusivo abrazo―no sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir el hecho que quieras demostrarme tus sentimientos

Italia Romano no perdió tiempo e hiso girar al español quedando encima de él. Miraba un tanto asombrado por lo decidido que era su novio, se dedicaron suspicaces miradas, Antonio estaba perdido en la mirada decidida del italiano jamás lo vio tan determinado, pero el siempre a estado arriba se sentirá raro.

Hasta que la voz de Lovino lo saco de sus pensamientos―Antonio se que es extraño para ti lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero…―sus mejillas se fueron coloreando de apoco pero sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada―tú sabes que mi cuerpo te pertenece solo a ti, mis sentimientos todo, todo es tuyo y ahora quiero que las cosas estén parejas―España lo miro desconcertado―Quiero saber que eres solo mio, se muy bien que yo no he sido el primero en tu vida―frunció un poco el ceño―se bien que la lista es bastante larga.

―Romano―lo miro un tanto culpable

―por eso te estoy pidiendo esto, no lo hago por querer ser más que tú o algo parecido, quiero saber que soy tuyo completamente y que tú lo eres de mí.

Se acerco lentamente al joven poseedor de esos ojos esmeraldas que desde un principio lo cautivaron, acaricio delicadamente la suave mejilla del español y dejo un suave beso en los labios de su amado bastardo. Antonio solo correspondió feliz, Lovino se debió haber mentalizado mucho para poder pedirle eso.

―además…―susurro sensualmente en el oído del ibérico―te hare sentir mu~y bien―una sonrisa juguetona se apoderaba de los labios de Italia del Sur. Claro que el español no la pudo ver, lastima para él.

Su mano paso por bajo la camisa de su novio español, explorando el bien formado abdomen de este, aunque él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Antonio que se estaba deleitando con las caricias al final solo se dejo llevar. Rápidamente se deshicieron de la camisa del mayor dando un mejor panorama para Lovino que no perdió tiempo y se dirigió inmediatamente a los pezones de su querido idiota, los estimulo hasta dejarlos erectos, mientras su boca jugaba con ellos su mano frotaba el miembro de hispano, que bastante endurecido se encontraba. España no se inmutaba en retener sus gemidos.

―Aahh~ L-Lovi-no aahh~~―

El sureño esta complacido, él también puede hacer gemir a Antonio como un desquiciado. Italia del Sur también se quito la estorbosa camisa, paso su lengua desde la base de la erección hasta el glande de su novio, hizo una suave presión en la punta de esta arrancando un grave y lujurioso gemido de la garganta de Antonio. Llevo dos dedos a la boca del hispano para que los chupeteara, lista la tarea los dirigió a la entrada del mayor introduciéndolos lentamente, como respuesta España soltaba largos suspiros. Con sus dedos hacia pequeños círculos dilatando la entrada del país de la pasión, cuando vio que estaba listo bajo sus pantalones lo suficiente como para sacar su hombría.

―¿Estas preparado?―el país de la mafia sabían bien que Antonio si lo estaba, pero hacer rogar un poco al mayor no le hace mal a nadie ¿verdad?

―S-si

―¿Quieres seguir con esto?―le encantaba ver la cara excitada de su novio, sobre todo si era él el que lograba ese estado.

―L-Lovi-no d-deja es-ta m-mierda p-por fav-or… mete-melo d-de una v-vez―rogaba sonrojado España.

El pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente, solo quiere que SU italiano lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas, ya que pensándolo bien Romano debería ser activo mas seguido. Tenía muchas cosas a favor. Cariño y placer ¿Qué mejor que eso?.

―_Va bene_―

Se posiciono entre las piernas del país mayor y entro lentamente, deleitándose internamente por el excelente calor interno de Antonio. Perfecto para él. España no se quedaba atrás ya que el gemido que escapo de sus labios fue tan placentero que logro que el menor sonriera notoriamente. Comenzó un vaivén suave acción que hizo que el español se aferrara al cuello del italiano con todas sus fuerzas, al menos con la fuerza que le permite tanto deleite. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales las embestidas tomaron velocidad y fuerza, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos de ambos, jadeaban sus nombres a paso que Lovino intensificaba la penetración.

―aaahhh~~….L-Lovi m-mas~~ aah~ R-Roma-no aahh~~

―aahh~ ¿T-te gus-ta? Ahh~

―S-si~ Rom-ano t-te aah~ a-amo~

―aah~ -y-yo tam-bien te amo ah~

Fue en ese momento en que ambos sintieron llegar su orgasmo, nombrándose en un fuerte gemido. Antonio cayó a la cama con todo su peso, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente, Lovino salió del interior del mayor y se acomodo al lado de este. Atrajo el cuerpo sudoroso de su tonto novio asía su pecho acción que tomo por sorpresa el español, mantuvo sus labios en la frente de España.

―_Ti amo Antonino_―lo dijo sin titubear, estaba seguro de sus palabras.

La verdad siempre estuvo seguro de sus palabras y sus sentimientos, pero como ven hoy tuvo el valor y determinación de decírselo, _abiertamente_. Sin contar que también le **demostró** que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas.

―Lovi~ te amo mucho, mi tomatito querido~―Antonio tenia una alegre sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas sonrosadas.

―basta con lo de "tomatito" ¡_maledizione_!―maldijo sonrojado levemente

Bueno tampoco cambiara al 100% volviéndose una lapa empalagosa como lo es su español, solo estará pendiente de recordarle al idiota distraído que es espacial para él. El hispano saco de sus pensamientos al apretar el cuerpo del italiano en un reconfortante abrazo.

―¿sabes Lovi?―pauso unos momentos mirando a los ojos a su novio―deberías **ser** activo mas seguido―una sonrisa picarona surcaba sus labios.

Romano sonrió con superioridad―¿crees tú?

Antonio le contesto con un asentimiento, compartieron sonrisas lujuriosas y se unieron en un apasionado beso. Posiblemente su amado italiano le de una segunda vuelta, quizás tres. ¿Quién sabe? Nadie, solo su cama.

* * *

><p>Este fic saco todo mi lado pervertido Fusososo~~ cuando me quede en la escena "caliente" me reia como imbecila y me paraba, me sentaba y me volvia a parar ¡Uff! En fin, ¿me creerian que fue tanta la verguenza que tube que para no escribir me pinte como gato? Si como leen ¡Me pinte como un gato xD Fusoso~!<p>

A las que siguen Casuales Encuentros trabajo en el capitulo 7 que esta casi listo :3.

Ukeear un poquito a Mami Toño no le hace mal a nadie ¬w¬ saca el lado galan de Lovi, y asi son felices ^^,

-_Va bene_: esta bien

Eso... Espero que les alla gustado, que tuvieran un pañuelito cerca por cualquier desangre que se presentara y que no allan babeado su tecleado xD Fusosososo~~

Ciao :D Amorsh y Paz a Todas :D (Todos si hay un homre por hay ^^)

_**Review?**_


End file.
